Socks
by fixati0ns
Summary: Quick Spitfire oneshot. Wally loved these kinds of days when Artemis did her chores...


Wally loved these kinds of days where Artemis did her chores. It wasn't the type of thing where he was some sort of sexist douchebag that got off on the idea of women doing the stereotypical stuff their gender was associated with, he just loved watching Artemis as she went about cleaning her apartment. He grinned to himself as he laid in her bed mid-afternoon on a Saturday, his head propped up in his arm as he laid on his side, the lower half of his body covered by the many blankets Artemis kept on her bed. Her apartment in Gotham was extremely cold due to the rainy season, and not everybody was as warm as a speedster, as she had put it.

He watched her as she vacuumed the tan carpet floor of her bedroom. A Man Overboard vinyl was playing softly underneath the roar of the vacuum cleaner (Wally loved making fun of her about the fact that she used the record player she took from her mom's when she moved out instead of getting a reliable sound system, but he secretly found it really awesome), and he couldn't help but love the way she looked right now.

Her hair was down, the long strands in front of her face tucked behind her ears to keep it from obstructing her view, and she was wearing a pair of black booty shorts that hung low on her hips and displayed her beautifully long legs and prominent hips bones, with a slouchy green crocheted sweater that lazily hung off one shoulder and had the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She opted to go sans bra of course, since she didn't have any real reason to put one on. She didn't really plan on doing anything besides lying in bed with her ginger boyfriend today.

But what made her little afternoon post-sex cleaning get up complete were the socks she wore. They were red and went up to her shins, and they had single white lightening bolts (very much like the big red one on Wally's Kid Flash costume, he had noted to himself) on the sides. When he had woken up from his post coital nap at the sound of whiny alternative pop punk ballads, they were the first thing he noticed on the girl while she bounced around on her feet, dancing discreetly while she did her chores. He knew she'd throttle him if he ever told her, but as badass as Artemis made herself out to be, she was actually… _Cute_.

"_And my heart caves in when I look at you…_"

Wally suppressed the chuckle bubbling in his throat. How appropriate…

Artemis sighed and pushed back some hair that had fallen in her face as she turned off the noisy contraption and began unplugging it and raveling the cord. She dragged all the cleaning supplies out to the closet in the hallway before retreating back to the bed, where she shucked her sweater, groaned, and flopped onto the mattress, rolling into Wally's waiting arms. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and clutched her close to his chest. She lazily draped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his warmth.

"Done. Now I won't have to do it for another two or three weeks." She grumbled, closing her eyes.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "For as much complaining you do about cleaning, you sure look like you have fun doing it."

He could feel her grimace into his skin. The rain was pounding against the window, and Wally pulled the quilts up a bit more over them.

"Shut up." She mumbled into his chest. "I'm too tired to do this banter thing with you. I already have enough to deal with between college, work, the team, and keeping my apartment an inhabitable space. The last thing I want to add to that list of troubles is _you_."

"So you just keep me around for the sex?"

"Pretty much."

Wally shook his head, his smile never dropping. Yes, it was true, his archer girlfriend of nearly four years now had been extremely busy lately. They both had, but somehow they always managed to make time for each other. It wasn't as if it was a problem though, the team had experienced first hand how grouchy either of them would get when being away from the other for too long, and they knew that if the pair had gotten some every week or two, crisis could be averted and the world could safely rotate again.

His fingers drag across the her olive skin and she shivers. He knows it's not from the cold. Wally closed his eyes, feeling Artemis' sleepiness rub off on him. He grips her a bit tighter, and she responds the same way. In his head he ran through a mental recount of their past few months together. Due to the endless amount of things occupying their time individually, it was getting harder to have moments like these. And the physical distance sure as hell didn't help, despite zeta tubes and Wally's speed. Wally now caught himself in multiple instances throughout his days wishing that he could actually see her face and feel her hand tangled in his. He resented the fact that they'd been together less and less recently, and he didn't count missions because that was definitely not a time when they could be a couple, at least without risking their lives. Wally was just tired of being away from her, the more he had her in his arms, in his very presence, the more he ached to be near her when she was gone. His heart caved in when she wasn't even _around_. He only hoped she felt as strongly about him.

Suddenly, Wally flipped them, stunning Artemis, who now lay on her back with a grinning speedster hovering over her.

"What the fu-" He kissed her before she could even begin her yelling. His lips melded over hers, drinking in her taste and sucking her breath right out of her lungs. She finally got over the initial shock and immediately drew him closer, taking his face in her hands and holding him as close as humanly possible. His hands rested just below her breasts, rubbing circles into her skin and grazing her sides with his split knuckles. Eventually, after a frustrating battle of tongues, Wally broke away and buried his head in her neck, kissing the space between her neck and shoulder. His fiery hair tickled her jaw, and she ran her hands through his hair desperately, sighing contentedly.

"Your hair has gotten really shaggy since the last time I saw you…" She mused, combing through his aforementioned locks and closing her eyes.

"You saw me yesterday night for a mission… And the night before that for the same reason." He mumbled, still lost in her insanely soft skin.

"Mmm, but those where missions. I barely had a chance to notice your crazy ginger hair with all the ass kicking I was doing." She sucked in a breath when he began to suck on her neck. He was definitely going to leave more hickeys. He had a habit of doing that. But then again, so did she, and she was way more aggressive about it…

Soon the sucking stopped, and he resorted to placing gentle kisses all along her neck and shoulders. They stayed that way for a good while, holding each other and listening while the rain drizzled outside.

"Move in with me." Wally whispered into her soft, bare shoulder.

Artemis tensed beneath him. Putting her hands on his chest and gently pushing him up to face her, she looked at him with suspicion in her guarded grey eyes.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I guess I just realized that it's kind of pointless to keep running all the way over here at random intervals to receive an orgasm when I could just have you at my place permanently. Then I'd get sex _and_ a clean apartment." He grinned.

She glared at him and harshly slapped his freckled chest where her hands rested, making him yelp.

"If your goal was to get me to agree, then you failed miserably." She shoved him off her and he rolled onto his back again. She now sat on top of him, straddling his hips, her hair falling like a golden curtain around them. He placed his hands on her thighs, rubbing his thumbs in small circles.

"Seriously though, just think about it before you go into that point-of-no-return stubborn bitch mode." He insisted, earning a look of annoyance. She shook her head and threw it back with a whine.

"Wally, I just moved into this place like eight months ago." She explained to him, running a hand through his hair. "It would be so inconvenient to move again, especially since both my work and my school are in Gotham. How the fuck would I find a new job in Central on such short notice?"

"You _could_ accept that journalism internship that Iris offered you when we went to my parent's house for dinner last month." Wally said, staring at her pointedly. "And think about how much simpler it'd be for us, we could split the rent and then we'd have enough to pay for the truckloads of condoms we'll need!"

Artemis fought a smile then suddenly got quiet and looked down. "School?"

"Zeta tubes." Wally riposted. "The trip would be barely five minutes."

She nodded and contemplated things silently to herself. Wally stared at her intently, his grip on her thighs never loosening. It felt like hours before she finally gave him a straight up answer.

"Okay." She said, kissing his forehead quickly and getting off him, moving toward the dresser to find a bra.

Wally sat up in a blurring speed, staring at his girlfriend with gleeful eyes. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes and fished a shirt out of one of the various piles of clothes next to her dresser. "Yes, Kid Dipshit, really. Now get your ass out of bed, we've got packing to do…"

His smile couldn't have been wider as he zoomed out of bed and over to Artemis, where he picked her up and spun her around before crashing his lips to hers with an invigorating passion. He had expected more of a fight to be honest, but he assumed that Artemis had actually been thinking about it too and she didn't want to be the first to say anything. She was annoying like that, but her stubbornness was one of the infinite amount of reasons as to why he was so in love with her.

He pulled away and gave her the brightest smile he could manage.

"You know what this means, right?"

She chuckled and laced her fingers behind his neck. "What?"

"You get to cook for me now-"

"I do that already." She cut him off, rolling her eyes.

"-Wearing nothing but those socks. _Every day_." He finished, wiggling his eyebrows in that dorky way he usually did, with a sly smile.

Artemis rose an eyebrow and glanced down at her feet. "Only cooking?"

His head fell into her neck and he placed his hands on her ass and squeezed. "God damn, I love you."

She simply smirked in response. He pulled back and smiled, then sweetly kissed her nose. She grinned wider, and leaned up on her tiptoes to gently place her lips over his. His hold on her waist tightened and he smiled into her lips. When she pulled back, she was still smirking, but her grey eyes seemed a lot brighter. "C'mon moron, lets go pick up some celebratory sundaes…"

"Lead the way, Beautiful…


End file.
